The Gamer: A tutorial
by Hibben-ente
Summary: What if the gamer Jihan Han wasn't clueless because his power explained it all to him with a tutorial.
1. The Gamer: a tutorial

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Gamer or anything related to it. _****_This is my first fanfiction so I would like it if you all could help me improve through reviews._**

My name is Jihan Han and I was working on my homework as my mother told me to go get some Tofu. I heard her but would have liked to ignore her but that became impossible as a screen appeared in front of me.

**THE QUEST IS CREATED**

I looked at it and for some reason was calm and not freaking out as I should. So I calmly tapped the box to see what would happen and a new one appeared.

**TASK FROM MOM: GO GET SOME TOFU! ****The Gamer's mom wants Tofu for cooking. Let's be quick and get her some Tofu!**

**Limit Time: 1 Hour**

**Reward: Exp. 500 Increase of the closeness with mom.**

**Fail penalty: Nagging mom. Decrease of mom's faith in you.**

**ACCEPT (Y) / DENY (N)**

After reading it I thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that I would have gone to get the Tofu anyway so there's no harm in accepting the quest and it's a good way to find out what's going on**. **I clicked on the Y and the screen disappeared.

On the way to the market, I thought about these weird screens and it seemed like a screen that would appear in an RPG. So does that mean that my life turned into a game?

My theory seemed more and more realistic as I picked up some Tofu from the market and a new screen appeared.

**You acquired the quest item [TOFU]**

I swiped the screen away and wondered if every time I do something a new screen will pop up. That would be a real pain in the ass so let's hope not. But now one thing is for sure. I've got a weird power.

Now at home, I shouted "I'm Back"

as I walked through the front door straight to the kitchen where my mom was.

My mom name is Jeongsook Han she's 40 looks like she's in her mid-twenties.

She grinned as she saw me "Give me the Tofu". As soon as I gave her the Tofu a new screen appeared.

**Quest completed**

**GO GET SOME TOFU**

**Time Limit: 32min/1hour**

**Reward: 50exp. 500 Increase of the closeness with mom.**

That has to be the final clue to prove that my life is a game but is this even real or am I just dreaming and I will wake up in a few moments. I waited for a few seconds but I felt pretty stupid standing in front of my mom and staring into nothingness. So that rules a dream out.

I shrug and leave it for now because I can't really explain it right now and I don't want to stand in front of my mom anymore because she's looking at me as if I was ill.

As I sat down at the table and watched mom prepare our food I noticed that something floated above her head.

The first thing that came to my mind as I read it was "huh". Really poetic I know. But above her head floated a title like in games but her's was like someones who was hiding his skills.

**《?》**

**LV? Jeongsook H.**

"Maybe mom has a special power too" I wondered for a moment but then I shook my head because I couldn't really ask her.

What if she doesn't have powers then she'll think I'm crazy and that's the last thing I want.

So I quietly ate my food and went to my room.

Once I was in my room I thought about my power or should I say my life and came to the conclusion that by saying the right phrase I could get a quest or like in a game I would see my inventory and stats.

I tried it and said inventory and truly a screen appeared with a miniature version of me with slots for equipment on the left and an inventory with many slots on the right.

Swiping the screen away I wondered if there was some kind of tutorial like in most games as my thought was finished a new screen appeared.

**Do you want to do the tutorial?**

**You have questions about your power the tutorial will answer it.**

**ACCEPT(Y) / DENY(N)**

Immediately Y was pressed and many more screens appeared.

**The Tutorial**

**Your powers are named THE GAMER and it did what it said it turned your life into a game.**

**You are able to level up and to raise your stats you'll see them when you say "stats". As an example, your stats will be shown right now.**

**Name: Jihan Han**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: 4**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 50**

**Power: 10**

**Strength: 9**

**Dexterity: 11**

**Intelligence: 8**

**Wisdom: 6**

**Luck: 9**

**Point: 0**

**Cash: 3000**

**You are able to gain skills that you can level up as well they would look like this:**

**[Gamers Mind (passive) LV: Max]**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Then there is the options menu where you can change some settings of the game here's an example:**

**Auto Dungeon entry: on**

I decided to turn it off because if I enter a high-level dungeon I could die right now.

**Auto Dungeon entry: off**

**If you want to know where your powers came from they came from Gaia the earth herself. She sometimes gives people powers they are called natural ability users there are many of them across the world. Then there are the acquired fighters they got their powers by training.**

**All of then live in what is known as the Abyss a dangerous place where it is possible to be killed if someone's not strong enough.**

**There is also one rule someone has to follow or they will be killed by Gaia. The rule is that someone from the Abyss is not allowed to have a huge impact on the normal world while using their powers.**

**That's all you have to know have fun playing the game.**

As I finished reading I grinned my powers are awesome but internally I was worried the Abbys sounded dangerous but I was determined to survive.

In bed, my last thought before I drifted off to sleep was "I will have to level up". With that, I slept with a smile on my face.

**_So that was it with the first chapter. If someone wants to give me feedback they are more than welcomed to do it. With that, I bid adjö._**


	2. First steps

"I need power and I need it fast" was what I said the next day because I was really worried about the Abyss it sounded dangerous and I really didn't want to die so I went to the forest to think about attack and defensive moves that I could use and then I thought about the mana thing.

"Maybe I could make an attack or something like a shield with it" were my thoughts. So I tried it out. I raised my palm in front of me and shouted "MANA BEAM" but nothing happened and I was left there looking like an idiot.

I tried it again but this time I tried to think what I want my mana to do and to my delight, it works as a blue orb left my palm and flew against a tree where it left a visible mark as it hit. Just as I was trying to do it again a screen appeared.

[**Energy Bolt**** (active) LV:1 EXP: 0.0%]****A skill to attack with mana. It's linked to intelligence and it increases attack power. ****Range: 10M.**

**Cost: 10MP**

**Damage: 100HP**

Smirking to myself self I shouted: "Bow to the king muhahaha". I tried it again and again until I couldn't anymore because I didn't have any more mana. I wondered how much mana I regenerated. So I looked at my stats and tried to figure it out by tapping every stat and I got a description for each of them but as I tapped wisdom the screen that I wanted to appear.

**[Wisdom]****I think, therefore I am. - Descartes.**

**Effect: 10 points MP recovery rate 1% per 1 minute**

**Effect: Magic resistance rate of 1% per 10 points**

So I recover 0.5 MP in a minute. "THAT'S PATHETIC" I raged in my head. As a game lover, I could safely say that this was bad really bad because I would have to wait 100 minutes before I could use all my mana again. Gritting my teeth I thought about a solution for my problem as a new screen appeared.

**[Battle Plan (active) LV: 1 EXP:0.0%]****You need a plan of action this skill will give one to you. ****Chances of getting a good plan 20%**

Jaw on the floor I whispered: "I love my powers". Composing myself I said "Battleplan" and surprise a new screen appeared.

**Battleplan**

** an**** Instant Dungeon**

** yourself**

** a cake**

I sweatdropped at the last one but it was to be expected by my 20% chance of getting a good plan but the first to steps are amazing. Now I just have to figure out how to create Instant Dungeons but I'll have to wait for my mana to regenerate a bit.

After 20 minutes and 10 regenerated MP I tried to create a dungeon I tried to do it like with the energy bolt that means raising my hand and focusing on what I wanted my mana to do but nothing happened so I closed my eyes and tried focusing my intent and mana and I think it worked as suddenly all the surrounding noise of the forest disappeared.

I opened my eyes and of course, I could see a new screen.

**[Making Instant Dungeons (active) LV:1 EXP: 0.0%]**

**A skill to make an instant dungeon. You can make stronger ones by increasing your skill level. **

So that means I can make better dungeons when I level this skill up. "Does that mean that I could fight monsters in stronger dungeons" I wondered with a thinking pose.

I shrugged and focused on what was important. Now intent on leveling this skill up and completely ignoring that there were no life forms in the dungeon I raised my hand at the same time focusing my intent and mana on leaving the dungeon and the dungeon shattered like glass and a screen appeared.

**[Escape from Instant Dungeon (active) LV:1 EXP: 0.0%]**

**A skill to get out of the instant dungeon.**

Repeating the process of creating and escaping a dungeon quite some time because it didn't cost any mana. I was able to level it up sometime and at level 5 a dungeon with zombies was available to create but I decided against going in a zombie dungeon because I didn't have a weapon and it was quite late so I went home, ate dinner were I wondered more about the information above my mothers head than ate and went to bed where I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

On next day and the last day of my weekend I went to the forest again but before I went to the forest I saw Shin Sun-il my best friend and as of now I was sure that he lives in the Abyss because as I looked at him I could see his HP MP and there is no way that he is a normal human. I didn't know at the moment whether that was a positive thing or not but I'll have to speak to him about it when I'm a bit stronger.

The only thing that I would call a good thing is a new skill that I got observe.

**[Observe (active) LV:3 EXP: 34,7%]**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons were generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

Now back to the situation I got a baseball bat from home as a weapon. A sword would have been preferable but we can't have anything and I leveled up energy bolt one time so now instead of 10 mana an energy bolt costs 9 mana but still makes 100 damage. Feeling ready for the dungeon I raised my hand and said: "ID create: zombies". Instantly my surroundings became got a bit darker and I could hear zombie moans.

I looked in front of me and saw the first zombie I used observe on it to see how strong it is and to be honest if it weren't for gamers mind I would have been scared as f*.

**Zombie LV:8****HP: 800 (800) MP: 50**

**A walking dead body. It hates the living and attacks people to eat them. Its movements are slow, but its power is twice as strong than when it was alive. **

Now I'm glad that I brought the bat because my energy bolt wouldn't have been enough to deal with a zombie. I waited until the zombie was in front of me than I did a sharp turn to the right and swung the bat at the zombie and it lost 1/4 of it's HP. I was surprised because I expected to do less damage but thanks to gamers mind the surprise didn't last long and I fired an energy bolt at the zombie it keeled over so I used this opportunity and swung the bat at it until it dissolved to black dust and a screen appeared.

**You've got 350 EXP.**

**1 Level up.**

"Huh" I grinned it's quite easy to level up I will be strong in no time. I stuck my nose in the air and shouted "OF COURSE I'M THE ALMIGHTY GAMER HAHAHA" but I was interrupted as I heard new zombies so I looked ahead and saw 4 new zombies. "Destroy my moment why don't you" was what I murmured but I was nervous because I wasn't sure if I could handle 4 zombies.

"Maybe leveling up won't be as easy as I thought" were my thoughts before I walked towards the zombies.

**So that's chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it if not well I don't really care hehe. With that, I bid adjö**


	3. meeting a fired up girl

**_I have decided on a pairing it will be Jihan x Shi-Yun. Woohoo ok on with the_** **story.**

Now directly in front of the zombies I fired 3 energy bolts each one hitting one of the zombies they keel down and I begin smashing them to pieces with my bat they all died after a few hits and dissolved to dust and I wondered for a short time why it was so easy to kill three zombies but then shrugged it off I shouldn't complain about good things.

Ignoring the screens that appeared I could see that unlike last time they left something behind.

To my astonishment, it was money and one purple stone. I picked up the money and began to count it. It was 100000

so I decided to test whether the money was real or not.

Then I picked up the stone and I could see the name the stone was called soul stone. I wanted to know what it was and observed it.

**[Low Soul Stone - Rank: low]**

**A crystal created by integrating a few souls.**

**Useful for a few things.**

Looking at it wide-eyed I said: "That's so awesome". I wondered what I could do with it but since I didn't have a clue I stored it in my inventory the same with the money.

Now knowing that I can get loot from zombies I was more fired up than ever to kill a few zombies that I would level up as well was a good bonus too so I started my zombie hunt.

After a while as I killed a zombie two screens appeared, two new skills.

**[Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) LV:1 EXP:13%]**

**It allows the user to freely handle blunt weapons.**

**10% increase in attack damage.**

**5% increase in attack speed.**

**[Power Strike (active) LV:1 EXP:14%]**

**Strikes the target with a strong force.**

**15% increase in critical rate.**

**50% increase in attack damage.**

Grinning I attacked the zombies with new vigor but decided to stop for the day because it got late.

At home, I went to the living room and what I saw surprised me greatly because I could now read the title above my mothers head but I didn't believe that it was real because as nice as my mom was her title praised her too much.

**[Legendary Housewife LV:15]**

**Han Jung-Sook**

Again I asked myself if I should ask her about it but the risk was too great that she would think I'm crazy so I hoped that if she knew of my powers that she would approach me but maybe I could give a few subtle hints that I have a power so that she would know that I know.

I thought that was a good plan so that was what I did as I said: "Hey mom I looked into an abyss isn't that awesome".

I thought that for a moment her eyes flared for a moment but that could have been my imagination as in the next moment she smiled at me and replied: "That's nice now Jihan you can tell me about it tomorrow after school now go to bed we don't want you to be sleepy in school".

Groaning I went to bed school was not a thing I enjoyed. Things that I enjoyed were games, games, and games well maybe hanging out with Shin Sun-il as well but it's obvious what I meant. I HATE SCHOOL.

Waking up the first thing I do is looking at my stats they are:

**Name: Jihan Han**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: 9**

**HP: 350**

**MP: 175**

**Power: 14**

**Strength: 11**

**Dexterity: 15**

**Intelligence: 8**

**Wisdom: 6**

**Luck: 9**

**Points: 25**

**Cash: 1250000won**

After thinking for a while I decided to spend 4 points in wisdom and 7 in intelligence so that my energy bolts are stronger and I while regenerating more mana.

As I invested these points my mana rose to 250 and I now have a mana regeneration of 5 MP per minute. Not much but better as in the beginning.

Smiling about my progress I got ready for school and began my long journey or in my eyes long journey even if it only takes 10 minutes to get to school on foot.

After walking for maybe 3 minutes a screen appeared.

**Do you want to enter the instant dungeon?**

**accept (Y) / deny (N)**

Raising a brow in curiosity I pressed accept as soon as I did all surrounding sounds disappeared and 2 people appeared on different the left one a man with a three-headed dog and on the right one a red-haired girl.

I looked at the guy he was wearing a black tuxedo and sunglasses. He had black hair and looked all-around badass. I imagined myself in his outfit but even in my head, I didn't look as badass as he did. I cried in my head and then looked at the girl.

I must say she looked attractive with her red hair and her tall slender build. She wears a white buttoned t-shirt with a flicked up collar a loose orange tie around it. She also wears two red fingerless gloves and a brown knee-length skirt.

Right now she's in a fighting stance and all in all, it looked like the two of them were fighting.

I looked above their heads and what I saw would have frightened me if I hadn't gamers mind.

**[Spirit Flame Fighter]**

**LV:32 Shiyeon Kwon**

**[Black Summoner]**

**LV:46 Seongon Hwan**

Both of them were at a so much higher level than me and I was ready to leave the dungeon. As I heard the Black Summoner talking about something called spirit flame martial arts and that the dog was his summon.

Too interested to leave I decided to just stand there and hope that they wouldn't notice me but that hope was destroyed as I dodged a black slimy thing with a yelp.

Both of them now look at me with a weird expression on their face and I felt like I interrupted something important so I didn't notice that the black slime thing attached itself to my leg.

I yelped as I was lifted in the air and I could hear the Black Summoner say that he would kill me if the red-haired girl wouldn't fight him seriously.

For a moment I thought about breaking out of the slime but decided against it because I wanted to see the fight and didn't want all the attention on me.

Focusing on the battle in front of me I could see the girl and the dog in the air, the fist of the girl buried in the dog's stomach as she finished her punch the dog dissolved to dust.

The black summoner tried to capture the girl in this black slime but the girl blasted it away with her aura. Well, that's what I think happened. I thought that this would bother him but he seemed satisfied.

That worried me so I opened my stats and put my remaining 14 points into intelligence to boost my mana a bit. Right now I've got 300MP that's good enough for now.

Right after I was finished my worries were proven to be justified as a big circle suddenly appeared and a giant grasshopper came out from it.

Now I got quite nervous and decided to get out of the slime and fired an Energy Bolt against it. Then I remembered that I was hanging in the air but thanks to my higher stats I was able to land on my feet and I fired two more Energy Bolts against the slime.

All it's HP nearly vanished but before I could finish it off it attacked but it was so straightforward that I could easily dodge it and kill it with an Energy Bolt. Now that this thing is dead a

two screens appeared.

**You got 1290 EXP Points.**

**1 Level up**

The grin I got from the level up quickly vanished as I thought about the girl. I frankly looked around for her and as I saw her I deadpanned. I didn't have to worry about her at because she punched straight through the grasshopper.

Sighing I looked around for the Dark Summoner but I didn't see him anywhere so I looked for the girl only for her to appear right in front of me which shocked the hell out of me.

Looking straight at me with a blank face she asked: "What are you?"

Raising a brow tilting my head a bit I replied: "Well I'm human" and asked back a bit sassy:" and what are you?"

For a moment I thought I saw amusement in her eyes as she answered: "I'm a fighter and you can't be an ordinary man since you killed the Black Slime.

Thinking about it for a bit I decided to answer her truthfully: "Well I'm a magician but I can't do the take a bunny out of a head trick if you want to know that."

Nodding to what I said she asked: "Ok your a magician so tell me who are you."

Frowning for a bit because she asked all the questions I replied: "Isn't it courtesy to give his own name first?"

Looking unsure for a bit the girl told me that her name was Shi-Yun Kwon.

"My name is Jihan Han nice to meet ya" I looked at her face to see if she had any noticeable reaction to my name but I didn't see any.

She just raised her finger at me and told me that she'll remember my face and name then she vanished into thin air. If I have to guess she just left the dungeon.

Looking to where she vanished from I thought: "Well she was nice I hope I'll see her again soon."

So with a grin on my face, I left the dungeon and walked towards school only noticing that I was already 20 minutes late as I was in front of the school.

**_So that's with chapter 3. I must say that I'm a real fan of Shi-Yun but I would have liked her to have more humor. With that said I bid adjö._**


	4. Jihans cruel reminder

"OWW" was the sound I made as I was hit by my teacher for being late and I have to say he hits hard.

"Don't scream it's your fault being late" how my teacher could say that with a straight face I'll never know.

My homeroom teacher's name is Kihyun Do and his only rule is to do what's right and if we don't do that he gets mad and beats us.

"Oww" he hit me again but I forgot the pain as screens appeared.

**A new skill us created with a specific action.**

**[Physical Endurance]**

**Is created, which endures the pain and damage.**

I tried to see what the effects of the skill were but I couldn't focus my teacher hit me the third time but luckily a new screen appeared

**The Experience Of the Skill Physical Endurance Increased.**

**[Physical Endurance (passive) LV:1 EXP:5.23%]**

**The body durability increases and it lowers the damage of the body.****Physical attack damage decreases by 3%.**

I would jump around in happiness right now if it weren't for those hits I get from my teacher Ugh.

After one more hit it was finally over and I could go to my seat. Immediately after I sat down Sun-il my best friend ask me with a cheeky smile "Are your butts ok?"

I swear I would have punched him but then I saw his title and level and froze for a moment.

**《Successor of Cheonbu Family》**

**LV 25 Sun-il S.**

"Level 25 he's not an ordinary person he has to be from the abyss" were my first thoughts and more followed fast. Should I tell him? Will he be hostile if he knows that I know about the abyss? What the hell is the Cheonbu Family?

"Hey, I ask you a question are you ok Jihan" Sun'ils words cut my thought process off and I replied with an annoyed "Don't ask."

Now back to thinking if I should tell Sun-il about my powers I decided against it because even if he is my best friend the tutorial said that the Abyss is a dangerous place. So I'll have to be stronger and then I can tell others about my powers without fear of being killed.

Again I was brought out of my thought by Sun-ils voice "So why were you late? You know his temper."

Sighing "I met a friend on my way to school" a smile formed on my face as I thought about Shi-Yun.

Sun-il grins "Oh why are smiling like that do you have a crush on someone?"

Blushing bright red I shouted, "It's nothing like that." Mentally I was cursing his name to hell and back.

It looked like he wanted to say something else but I was saved by the clock because 1st class started and I could shoo him away.

Now thinking about it I'm kind of disappointed that Sun-il kept whatever his abilities are a secret from me I mean I'm his best friend. I know that I'm not better but I can't help but think that he doesn't trust me.

Sighing I changed my train of thought and began to think about the abyss there have to be some kind of community's in the abyss the Cheonbuu Family sounds like one. I'll have to ask Shi-Yun if I see her again. She said that she'll remember my face and name so that has to count for something.

Determined I looked in my schoolbook. I'll find out more about the world I now live in. With a grin, I began to focus on the lesson.

Now I realized how hard it was to get information as I looked trough the internet for information on the abyss but I got nothing.

At first, I tried abyss but all I got was a description of the word, then I tried abyss Cheonbuu but I got nothing again just a website for the dojo in which Sun-il trains. I tried countless other things as well but then my luck helped me out as I wrote abyss and then abyss auction was given as a suggestion I clicked on it and a black screen with the words abyss auction on it appeared.

I held my breath as I clicked on the screen as if I was afraid that something would suddenly attack me but nothing like that happened and I sighed in relief. A typical online shop home page appeared and I found myself relaxing in front of something familiar but it only took one moment to get me as tense as ever because I saw what they sell in the abyss auction. At first I read things that I expected like magic books and armor but then I read slaves, a shiver went through my whole body as I stared in morbid fascination at the word slaves.

With shaking hand I clicked on the section named slaves. I was shocked and disgusted with how many you could buy and clicked on the first thing that caught my eyes. The title was 'selling a cute 16 year old magician' and it described her as nothing but goods to be uses because she had to repay a debt. I stared at the screen for a long time before I got enough and turned of the screen.

I once again got reminded that the abyss is a dangerous place and for a moment I thought "what if Sun-il finds out about my powers and wants to sell me!" I know that I shouldn't think so bad about my best friend but if he could hide his powers from me, it could be possible that he is hiding his real personality as well. A cold feeling settled in my gut as I thought more about it and I hoped with my whole being that I was wrong.

This cruel reminder and thought strengthened my resolve to get stronger by myself so that I don't have to be afraid to be killed, tortured or sold as a slave. I won't allow the abyss to swallow me. With a decisive nod I began to prepare for the future.


End file.
